Together At Last
by EDR
Summary: Hermione waits for the boy that lived in Gryffindor's Head Girl and Head Boy dorms. Harry is drunk yet again... or is he?


**Together At Last  
****_A Harry Potter Fan Fiction by EDR_**

Here I am, Hermione Granger, in Gryffindor's Head Girl and Head Boy dorms waiting for the-boy-who-lived.  
It's the final year at Hogwarts, the war is over and has been for a good few month, when Harry finally killed Lord Voldemort using Avada Kedavra, the killing curse.  
We unfortunately lost some people and Harry had to blame himself of course.  
Now he has run off to God knows where, well that isn't completely true I know where he is, somewhere he can get a drink.  
Any minute now he will walk through here drunk, yet again.  
Just then I hear a crash outside, speaking of the devil, the portrait door opens relieving Harry Potter himself and as I had earlier guessed he's drunk and still holds a bottle of firewiskey in his hand.

"Hermione!" He cheers, "Here have a drink on me," Harry stumbles over, I hold onto his arm to stop him from falling over.  
"Harry what you got yourself into this time?"  
"Me? Nothing I'm fine," He tells me, then goes to put down his bottle on the table but misses it. "Damn moving table," He mumbles,  
"Why don't you sit down before you fall down," I go to move him over to the sofa but he shrugs my hand away.  
"No, I'm fine, I'm sombre,"  
"Somehow I don't think so," I say to myself,  
"Now," Harry starts while getting out his wand, "How about another drink?"  
I make a grab for his wand but miss, "Hay what was that for?"  
"Harry you can't do magic in this state,"  
"What state I'm…"  
"Yeah I know, your fine," I finish for him,  
"Didn't know you knew legically," He looks confuse.  
Sighing I reply, "Of course I don't, you've been saying your fine since you got back,"  
"I have?"  
While he's trying to remember I use the Accio spell to get his wand without him noticing,  
"Now sit down," I order,  
"Umm, what?"  
"Come, sit," I manage to get him to sit down on the edge of the arm on the sofa,  
"Where my wand?" he asks turning out his pockets,  
"Harry look at me," He does as I ask, "How many drinks have you had?"  
"Ermm, I remember my first one I had, then that got refilled. Afterwards someone brought me another thanking me for saving the world from Riddle and then I had a bottle to myself. I wanted the piss after that before having anymore…"  
"Ok, you've had a lot then," I stop him from talking, "Too much,"  
"Too much? No I can hold my drink 'Mione, apparently not my wand though," he adds as a after thought as he goes back to looking for it.

I try to think of what to do, I have heard of spells and potions to help sombre people up but never read or know any of them as I thought I wouldn't need them.  
After all I wasn't going to get drunk and use them on myself.  
I feel Harry's eyes on me so turn to see he has stood back up and is starring at me.  
"What?"  
"As anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispers while tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear,  
I smile at him sadly, "No, but I think you just did. Come on sit back down,"  
"No, don't wanna,"  
"Ok what do you want to do?" I ask,  
He looks back into my eyes and for the first time I see love reflected in them, is he telling the truth before? He thinks I'm beautiful?  
"I know what I wanna do, but you may not let me," He mumbles not leaving my eyes,  
"What's that then?"  
"This," He whispers and leans in.  
I know he's going to kiss me but he's drunk, I go to move backwards but all he does is follow.  
Soon I can't move anymore as my back hits the wall.  
"Harry, your drunk. You don't know what you're doing," I tell him as he closes the remaining distance between are body's,  
"That's where your wrong for once," he replies, moving a hand to touch my check,  
"Wrong?" I ask confuse,  
"Yeah, I only had two firewiskey's tonight, I lied. I just had them to build my confidence,"  
"You did?"  
He nods while stroking my check, "I've fallen for you Hermione, everything about you. You've been driving me crazy with wanting you."  
He leans in and this time are lips met, his soft lips show me how much he cares.  
I move my hands up to rest on his chest as I kiss him back and soon mov them around his neck wanting to deepen the kiss. His hands go down to my waist pulling me closer.  
After a while we had to part for air, he rests his forehead on mine and we share a smile,  
"I love you," He whispers,  
My smile grew bigger at this, "I love you too,"  
"Prove it," he smiles cheekily, showing he is a true Marauder's son,  
I laugh, "Ok," I answer leaning up, "I'll prove it," I mumble before are lips meet for the second time that night.

This kiss goes on for longer, if that was possible.  
I play with his hair as his hands go up the back of my top to explore.  
I'm just thinking about unbuttoning his shirt when I hear…"Bloody hell!" We break apart to see are other best friend Ron in the doorway, a very shocked and red faced Ron actually. But this soon turns into a smile,  
"Ginny! Come Quick!"  
"Ron," I start to say, "What ar…"  
I don't get to finish my sentence as the youngest Wesley appears,  
"What is it Ron?" She then sees Harry and me, his hands still around me,  
"Hello," Ginny says smiling, "What do we have here then?"  
"Ron, Ginny," Harry starts but is cut of,  
"It's about time you two got together, I was starting to think it would never happen," Ron tells us,  
"Yeah and thanks for getting together now," Ginny adds,  
"What?" I ask confuse,  
"Ron and me had a bet against the twins on when you two would get together,"  
"Let me guess, you won?" Harry asks,  
"Of course," Ron says, "We two will be off to collect are money and you two can carry on," He winks as they leave closing the portrait door behind them.  
I laugh, "That went well,"  
"Yeah very well, I believe he said to carry on," he smiles leaning down to capture my lips yet again.


End file.
